Unforgettable
by SVULAWYER1
Summary: just a little something that i came up with. EO all the way!


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**Song:** Unforgettable be Nat King Cole

"You ready Liv?" Don looked over at the younger woman who was clad in a long silk wedding gown.

"Yea dad" she winked at the man she was proud to call her father "I sure am"

The doors opened reviling her to the rest of the church. At Last could be heard elapsing out of the speakers. _You can always turn around now and run. NO, he loves you Olivia. Elliot loves you. _She locked eyes with her soon-to-be husband and squeezed Don's hand before they began there walk down the aisle.

When Elliot saw Olivia walking towards him, his face turned red and tears poured out of his eyes. _Keep it together Elliot. _He wiped his eyes and smiled. _Your one lucky man Elliot, don't mess this up. _He walked down the three steps in-front of the pulpit and gave Don a hug. He escorted Olivia back up the steps.

"Who give's this woman away?" the minister looked out into the crowed.

When Olivia didn't hear anyone say anything, she looked back and mouthed "it's ok dad"

Don wiped a tear away and looked at the minister "I do" he nodded his head and sat down.

"We gather here today to witness the marriage of Olivia and Elliot" he looked down at his bible "both Elliot and Olivia have decided that they would like to recite there own vows" he turned to the ring bearer "the rings please" he handed Olivia one of the rings.

Olivia slipped the ring on Elliot's finger half way and looked into his eyes as she recited her vows " I love you. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life." she slipped the ring on all the way. She let her tears fall as she watched the minister give Elliot her ring.

Elliot looked into Olivia's eyes as he put the ring on her finger "I ask you to be my wife as my friend and my love. On this day I affirm the relationship we have enjoyed, looking to the future to deepen and strengthen it. I will be yours in plenty and in want, in sickness and in health, in failure and in triumph. Together we will dream, will stumble but restore each other, we will share all things, serving each other and our fellow humanity. I will cherish and respect you, comfort and encourage you, be open with you, and stay with you as long as we shall live, freed and bound by our Love." he pushed the ring down her finger.

They both turned towards the minister "with the power invested in me and the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife" he looked down at Elliot "you may kiss your bride" everyone started clapping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Munch and Finn stood in the middle of the room "its time for the bride and groom to have there first dance so if everyone would so kind as to be quite" Munch he looked over his glasses "we can get on with it"

Olivia and Elliot made there way over to the dance floor "what song did you pick?" Olivia asked. They were having a hard time picking out a song, so Elliot told her to _trust him _and that he would _pull through. _

"You'll see" he smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He watched as her eyes got wide and she mouthed 'unforgettable'. He nodded his head "yep" he started to sway with the music.

"You remembered" she was crying now more then in the ceremony.

"I never forgot"

"But I thought...I thought you said you didn't like the song"

"It was all part of my plane Liv" he smiled at the confused look she gave him "I knew one day I was going to marry you and I wanted to surprise you"

They both kissed and Elliot started sing along to the song. "Unforgettable, that's what you are. Unforgettable though near or far. Like a song of love that clings to me. How the thought of you does things to me Never before has someone been more" he stopped when he herd Olivia singing.

Olivia looked up at her husband "Unforgettable in every way. And forever more, that's how you'll stay. That's why, darling, it's incredible. That someone so unforgettable. Thinks that I am unforgettable too" she wiped a tear off his cheek with her thumb. _This is it Olivia. Your "the one" he said he's always been waiting for. _She tiptoed and kissed him on the lips.

Elliot took the time during the interlude of the song to let Olivia twirl around once. _You did it Elliot. You remembered the song and her always wanting to be twirled on her first dance. _He gently pulled her back towards him and wrapped his arms around her.

They both finished off the song together "Unforgettable in every way. And forever more, that's how you'll stay. That's why, darling, it's incredible. That someone so unforgettable. Thinks that I am unforgettable too" they stood there and kissed as everyone started clapping.


End file.
